


There's Room In My Bed

by TheShipDen



Series: Say It Louder [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Gavin Reed, Omega Verse, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sub Gavin Reed, These boys are so oblivious to each other, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, and so in love, but so so so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “A-Alpha,please.”He sobs, his hand squeezing the sudden white one that glows with a pulsing blue. Gavin might have to ask about it later. “Knot me, fuckin’ please- !”“Sssh, I’ve got you.” And Nines does.





	There's Room In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> after a lot of suggestions and wonderful comments- the second part is here!! Tbh, i didnt think this small thing would blow up so much and so fast?? So, I hope the wait wasnt too long! And I'm happy to know that so many other people wanna see more omega/alpha stuff with Reed900, thought i might have been the only one!

“Please eat, Gavin.”

 

A warm bowl is shoved into his hands, the contents inside of it smelling divine. 

 

His stomach rolls, disagreeing with that statement and making his cheeks feel hollow. Gavin stares at it, blinking his eyes blearily as a tiredness that comes with these heats take over. He would rather sleep, thinks over the option, and closes his eyes. He hears a sigh leave lips he’s kissed swollen before the bowl is snatched out of his slacking grip. A weight dips into the mattress and the smell of mint crowds his senses. 

 

He preens when he opens his eyes to find the android right next to him. Ocean eyes staring at him with a gentle gaze and all Gavin can think of is how wonderful his skin is going to look marked up. 

 

He doesn’t register the spoon at his lips until it slips inside his mouth, coating his tongue in a nice broth. He hums, appreciative, and when Nines gathers another spoonful he’s more than ready and willing to accept it. A certain citrus bleeds into the room, a smell of Gavin at his happiest- information from Tina, again. She says he reeks of earthy smells and all kinds of weird fruits. Normally, he just tells her to stick it somewhere and flips her the bird. Nines smiles, a soft look to his eyes, and loads up the spoon again. 

 

“Much better.” The RK says, merrily. Gavin likes hearing him sound happy, it makes him feel warm and useful. He’d crawl into his partner’s lap if he hadn’t been actually thrown off of it minutes before. “How does it taste?”

 

“Good,” Gavin elegantly mumbles and catches more of the soup. It’s potato soup, loaded with nice little vegetables and swimming in calories. He’d just burn them off in his heat so he could care less what he ate right now. 

 

Well, he’d eat Nines right up- but the android took himself off the menu before Gavin could order. What a load of ass that was. 

 

He sat there, letting his partner feed him food until there was no more. His mind was foggy, hazy and things seemed to take longer for him to process then normal, it made everything need an extra effort. One he just didn’t have the energy for nor the patience to cradle, so Gavin flopped back down onto the nest he’d made. He forced Nines to lose the jacket, which was stuffed under his main pillow for him to catch whiffs of scent if Nines had to leave- like now. When the android paraded off to do the dishes or whatever. He would much rather it if the blasted bastard just stayed here inside the nest instead of away from it. 

 

He whined without meaning to, pressing his nose down into his pillow and soothing his nerves with the alpha’s scent. It made him feel less gross, safer too, but oh so needy for Nines. Contact, just in any way. And closeness. Lots and lots of it. God, he’d take whatever that stupidly attractive alpha would give him. He felt feverish and gross, sweating buckets while hiding away in his bed. He heard the soft pattern of footsteps nearing his nest, a small grin curled his lips as the smell hit him next. It smelled clean, Nines’ normal, and hinted at the beautiful burn. 

 

As soon as the mattress dipped low again, the android waited for Gavin’s move. Which was as predictable as any other omega; coddling up to his partner’s side and getting himself comfortable where he lay. The android’s skin seemed cold in comparison to his own, something he happily ate up. Arms wrapped around his waist, a hand filtering through his tangled hair and effectively making him forget about all the pains of pre-heat. He heard a pleased rumble, only just realizing he had a steady purr going on- probably something he should cut off….Maybe later. Right now, there were better things to focus on then his damn purr. 

 

“You’re strangely affectionate, Gavin.” His name sounds so beautiful coming from Nines. Spoken in a low tone that streamed smooth and deep. God he was addicted to the alpha’s voice. 

 

Was he? He was just doing what felt right, and being close to Nines is exactly the correct thing. Gavin _knows_ he should be here. His inner omega said so, practically threw himself at the alpha. Well- now Gavin technically was actually throwing himself at the RK, but only because he liked this alpha. Which was a first. Most alphas were fucking disgusting but not this one.

 

Gavin thinks he might just mate this one. 

 

With that in mind, he climbs onto the android’s lap and preens at the fact that this time, he wasn’t thrown off. He buries his nose into the RK’s neck and isn’t entirely satisfied at the lack of his own scent there. He had to fix that so he set to work quickly. 

 

Gavin presses kisses all over the area he intends to bite, fangs itching from the prospect of leaving some kind of ownership so others stayed away. A silent chanting of; _my alpha, mine. All mine._ filling up his head. The kisses turn sloppy and messy, his teeth scraping over the naked skin and nibbling tenderly. After he sucked a groan out of the alpha before him Gavin felt invigorated by the reaction and firmly planted a deep ring of teeth marks right beside an adorable mole. The hands holding his waist squeezed once, the fingers in his hair tugging just a bit in response, and Gavin hummed approval. 

 

“Careful with those teeth,” Nines warned. His voice didn’t sound cautious at all, in fact, he’d say there was even a smidge of laughter somewhere in there. So he ignored the phrase entirely.

 

Speaking of teeth- 

 

“Fangs.” The Detective murmured, his words muffled by the mouthful of neck he found himself engrossed in. “Alpha, fangs.”

 

“Yes?” Nines tried to coax more coherent thought from him by dragging his fingers down Gavin’s spine. 

 

He shivered, arching into the touch and whimpering a needy trill. His hand came up, shaky and unsteady and he tapped at Nines’ chin. In a whisper, he uttered a small; “ _Fangs,_ alpha.”

 

Nines got it then, a small pink tonguing darting out to kitten lick at Gavin’s fingers. He huffed heated pants as his digits were guided- encouraged even- into the RK’s mouth. Against his cloudy mind, the omega wiggles his fingers and carefully pushed them deeper inside, Gavin nearly choked on his own want when sharp little nips landed from what felt like huge fucking teeth. If Nines were to _bite_ him, Gavin would most definitely feel it.

 

That excited him. So, so much. 

 

Excited so much so that he decided he needed to get a taste for himself. Without caution he tears his fingers away from the RK, grabs his chin with it and crashes their lips together. He’s met with a lovely surprised fan whirling to life as the android freezes up for a moment, only to melt right into Gavin’s hands with some kind of sound he knows he’s going to remember later. As soon as Nines parts his lips, Gavin starts exploring inside of them again. Licking a large fang and pressing his chest right up against his partner’s. Briefly he remembers how Nines had almost fallen apart at his insistent kissing, when he’d thrown him down onto his couch and made the ever loving fuck out with him for almost a good hour. 

 

It seemed then like it was the android’s first time doing something- with small jerky movements, little stumbles here and there. But now, Nines looked like a natural. It all felt practiced and fluid, like they’ve been doing it for years. And that got him purring again. Nines, with all of the grace in the world, cradled Gavin’s cheek in his hand and used it to tilt his face. He felt a faux tongue dive deeper into his own mouth, feeling it’s way into all the spaces that made his head even fuzzier and cloudier. God, the things he wanted. 

 

He wanted to know just how good Nines was with his mouth in other places, wanted to see all of what he could do, but he also desperately hoped to have enough time and space to make this memorable. He wanted to do unspeakable things to the RK, leave him short circuiting and twitchy- was that considered rude? Gavin honestly just wanted to leave his alpha satisfied enough to actually take him on as his omega. And just to have the fact that he made the tall bastard content if nothing else. 

 

The hand previously against his scalp made itself known again, a harsh yank making him crane his neck back. Nines devouring his lips and scratching his naked side with blunt nails. Gavin felt slick coat his boxers, which didn’t bother him as much as he knew it should’ve. 

 

Lust, he was burning up with so much of the damn thing that he knew he couldn’t just sit idle anymore. He rolled his hips, experimentally, down onto the RK’s clothed thigh. The feeling of the roughness of his slacks against the plush and worn softness of his boxers was delicious. The friction, as contradictory as it was, felt way too fucking good and lord knows how starved Gavin was for some pleasure. He did it again without any prompting, his whimpers and cries muffled by greedy fangs scrapping on his bottom lip. He hadn’t realized how hard he was- too focused on the alpha before him but now it was hard to ignore. 

 

Nines seemed content exactly as he was, sitting still except for his mouth being put to work. Gavin dreams of all the things that mouth and tongue can do- oh he’s counting on all the things they could try later on when his heat was in full swing. 

 

Gavin feels a tightness in his gut coil the longer he grinds himself against the RK’s leg, tongue invading his mouth and teeth at his skin. It’s a lot of stimulation, a lot of everything he wanted, and when those fangs sunk deep enough into the flesh of his jaw. He felt himself shiver with his orgasm as he cried out loudly into the android’s hair. 

 

He seriously was going to need a new pair of clean underwear. 

 

Nines left gentle kisses then, on the bridge of his nose all the way to his forehead, across his scruffy cheeks and one squarely on his chin. When it seemed like he was going to move away, Gavin grabbed at him and hauled him down into his nest. 

 

Arms tight around his neck and legs caging in his middle, the omega let out a small growl. “Stay!”

 

“Gavin, I was merely going to get up to-”

 

He shook his head, pout already forming on his expression. “No, alpha stay!”

 

“Very well.” Nines ended up sighing but he didn’t seem all too upset. There was a twinkle to his eye and a softness to his features, even a tender trill to his tone. “You should rest, your heat will be upon us soon.”

 

Then the alpha was shifting them. He pulled Gavin on top of him, scooting until he was in the very middle of the nest. The pillows and blankets were all around him and Gavin’s honestly never felt safer in his life, and with the nice mingling of his scent with the RK’s own, he knows there truly isn’t a better place to be. So he makes himself comfortable, which is far from difficult, and nuzzles his head down onto a cool chest. 

 

Hands return to their rubbing and that hazy fog settles heavier over his mind, pulling his eyelids closed as the alpha begins to hum. A little rumble in his chest, Gavin plants a lingering kiss to the center of the android’s sturdy frame and melts on top of him. 

 

______________________________________

 

Gavin wakes up with a start. His body aches all over and it boils. Nines might be right there but his touch is too soft, too tender and trailing in all the wrong places. 

 

The android’s digits danced happily over his shoulders and towards his ribs but didn’t move much place else. And Gavin needed them to grab him in more sensitive areas, in lower places, he needed for the RK to grab at him hard enough to leave bruises, so he could feel it days later. He was so caught up in his needs that he failed to notice the steady stream of slick on his thighs, pitting all of his attention on how he sat up and Nines’ eyes followed him. The omega gave a needy groan as he grabbed his partner’s hand and shoved it to where he needed it.

 

Nines’ brows raised but he complied after Gavin pouted at him, now fingers and palms kneading at his ass and working over his thighs. He shivered, mewling gently at the feeling it gave. 

 

It did the trick; chasing the ache away and providing him with enough allowance to get past his rushing blood in the right places. He was going to lose his mind in this heat, but strangely enough, the thought didn’t scare him as bad as it might have before. Perhaps it was because the alpha groping him made him feel safe and secure, or the heat just took all of his brain cells left. 

 

He was too worked up, too hot and needy, so when Nines’ hand slipped below the waistband of his boxers, Gavin’s body jerked. The sensation of skin on skin, a hand prodding at him and feeling him up was overwhelming to his fried nerves- and he came just from that. With rolling his hips and a pitchy keen. 

 

He knew it must’ve looked silly, but he couldn’t find it within himself to be embarrassed. Nines’ hands just felt _so good_ and _so right_ on him. Pressing down with perfect pressure, perfuming his scent and cataloging every inch of his skin that his lips reached. He needed more of the alpha, craved desperately for more, he wasn’t satisfied. 

 

“How do you feel?” Came the rumbled reply, full of something that Gavin couldn’t name. 

 

“More, Nines _more.”_

 

“Are you su--,” Gavin didn’t let him finished as he pushed the android down on the mattress. Hands gripped his hips and the omega seated himself on top of the growing bulge inside the alpha’s pants. A soft moan left his lips and mentally, Gavin cheered. 

 

He started rutting, grinding down his hips with a fever that couldn’t be contained. Nines’ brows knitted together again, he looked like he was concentrating on something. And he sees all the marks that he’s left on the android’s skin within their time together, is quite proud of the shining white there. His instincts tell him he’s doing a good job if his alpha is this hard under him, and he’s sure with the slick and cum soaking through his boxers, his scent must be doing something for Nines. He wants them off, wants to feel his mate bare on his flesh. With a quiet growl, Gavin peels himself and the RK out of the offending articles and bends his back to lick up a stripe in the middle of the android’s chest. 

 

His teeth scrape and he bites, not at all shy about the way he forces little breathy gasps and sounds from Nines. Shows his approval in how he suckles and licks and purrs, coaxes more from the turned on alpha. He grabs the hard cock behind him, lets it slide past his cheeks to gather some lubricant before he’s pushing himself down onto it and holding back lewd groans. 

 

The detective pants as he sits fully on Nines, and holy shit was the alpha big. He felt stretched more than he’s ever before, more than the toys inside his closet could ever hope to bring him, the large knot at the base slowly beginning to fill. And Gavin _wants._

 

He’s going to get that knot inside of him, he couldn’t wait, he needed it now. But just as he was going to try and move down more-

 

“Ga-Gavin, shit-,” Nines chokes and grabs at him. Before the omega could blink he’s laying face down and crying out at the sudden emptiness inside him. “You’re going to have to behave, dear. Let me take care of you.”

 

And he whines. 

 

Nines presses his chest to the omega’s back, nipping at his ear and teasing his skin with those big fucking fangs of his as Gavin pants with lust. “Patience, sweetheart.”

 

And if Gavin doesn’t melt at that. He feels goosebumps linger on his arms, another gush of slick pouring from his entrance and Nines notices- of course he does. The android’s pulling him up by his hair and curling an arm around his smaller frame before Gavin feels slender digits snaking down his body. 

 

He mewls, greedy and yearning. His hips are guided back, too slow for his tastes, and a husky whisper is right at his ear. Blowing cool breath against his feverish skin, “You’re responding so nicely, Gav. Just like that, dear, good.”

 

He felt more coils inside his gut, churning in traitorous desire as Nines pushes the head in just as slow as before. His hands stop Gavin from bucking himself onto the android fully and he has to lay there as he’s slowly filled. He feels every inch enter him, every crafted veins and the delicate skin, the burn is tedious but delicious and he knows he could cum again just like this. Thinks he just might before Nines gets settled. 

 

“Beautiful,” The alpha sighs. Blissful and content, nails digging hard into the omega’s skin and leaving him a puddle on the bed. 

 

The android rocks his hips, thrusting shallowly at first, getting a sense of everything and setting a sweetly slow rhythm that’s driving the detective up the wall. He feels more sensitive then he remembers, blames it on the few orgasms Nines has already gave him, and feels another on its way. 

 

Something brushes deep inside of him, slender fingers tilting his hips and softly driving it into that home plate. Gavin clutches hard at the sheets, his knuckles turning white from his grip as he cries out loud and high. His abdomen flexes, arching his back and trying desperately to slide back onto the cock buried inside his ass. He feels his muscles tighten down around Nines’ dick and he’s shaking with how hard he cums. His skin is sticky and his hair is a mess, but he isn’t yet satisfied, no- he needs more. And Nines seems to understand. 

 

He picks up his pace, holding Gavin up when his body threatens to crumble and pounds into him. Hitting that exact spot with a vengeance as if Gavin had personally done him wrong. And the omega is helpless to it, moaning and gasping as Nines pushes him down again and mutters pure filth into his ears. 

 

“Nice and tight, sweetheart I believe I might get addicted to how you clench around me.” He shudders, closing his eyes as pleasure lights up his nerves. His stomach feels heat quell inside of it, the knot hitting his ass with every hard pound has him attempting to push back onto it. 

 

He needs it. Needs Nines. 

 

“Are you close, dear? Going to cum again?” 

 

Gavin nods hastily, grabbing wildly until he holds one of the alpha’s hands in his own. 

 

“Go ahead,” And when those fangs pierce his skin. Gavin’s eyes roll backwards and he swears he sees white as another orgasm is pulled from him. But it still isn’t enough. 

 

“A-Alpha, please.” He sobs, his hand squeezing the sudden white one that glows with a pulsing blue. Gavin might have to ask about it later. “Knot me, fuckin’ please- !”

 

“Sssh, I’ve got you.” And Nines does. 

 

Gavin’s body rocks as he’s pounded into the mattress, his pleas turning incoherent as he’s walking closer and closer to the edge. A bubbling need coursing in his veins as his mind turns completely off. He feels overstimulated, knows that he’s sensitive to the touch and yet he just wants more, more, more. It’s certainly been a long while since he’s had a heat like this. 

 

When Nines forces his knot past his tight ring of muscle, a brutal but delicious stretch that has him cumming on himself and covering the mattress in evidence of their coupling, he’s only half sure he screams as the bliss rips through his system. He isn’t even sure he’s breathing as his legs shake and he has trouble telling what Nines is saying to him. 

 

Kisses are pressed all over his shoulders, gentle and tender fingers carding against his skin and brushing his hair back. 

 

“There you go, lovely Gav, you did so well.” Nines purrs at him, actually fucking _purrs,_ and Gavin fully believes he’s died and gone to heaven. 

The RK moves them until they’re laying down, every small movement making Gavin whimper as the cock inside of him ghosts over his sweet spot and leaves him squirming. He feels completely content and happy, snuggling as close as he can to the android behind him and relishing in the sudden wave of peace. 

 

It’s only the beginning of his heat, Nines spooning him as close as he could be, and Gavin honestly doesn’t mind repeating this until his heat ends. And perhaps, for future ones.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write the aftermath of Gavin's heat here and have some more bonding done, but I'll save it for the next fic!
> 
> Things are getting a little busy for me; got break, have family, exams and finals and tests, tests, tests-  
> and i was having a little writers block with this, not gonna lie. Though i managed to get it done!!
> 
> I can't promise a time for the next one,,,,but if everyone would like more, I can certainly try to deliver!!! (?)
> 
> anyways!! <3 i hope you loves enjoy


End file.
